


Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 157

by crazyoldhermit



Series: Obi-Wan Kenobi: Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyoldhermit/pseuds/crazyoldhermit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The satirical saga continues of Obi-Wan Kenobi during his time on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramblings of a Crazy Old Hermit - Day 157

TATOOINE - Day 157:

Today is Life Day. Those adorable furry bastards on Kashyyk should be celebrating, but their entire planet has been enslaved. Much like the Jedi, only a few Wookiees were able to escape. What Anakin's Empire has done to the galaxy is an abomination. I should have severed that pretty boy head of his along with the other appendages. 

But how can I have these feelings towards Anakin when I'm bouncing his beautiful five month old son on my knee? So many screwed up emotions fill my head. Lost in thought I bounce little Luke too vigorously and cause him to spit up. I use the Force to catch the spittle in midair and push it out the open window. Sometimes it's good to be a Jedi. 

For thirty wonderful days it has been only me and Luke in my isolated hut. The galaxy is in chaos but I have never been happier. Pure selfishness, I know. Who would have thought of me as a father? Caring for this helpless young Jedi has made me into a new man. 

Luke is strong with the Force. He can sense my feelings. When he fidgets and cries I deepen my breathing and he feels my calmness and follows suit. Owen Lars was right about one thing, Luke can move things with his mind. One day when I was sitting on the floor attempting to commune with Qui-Gon, the little mynock woke up and nearly fell off the bed. He lay there with his head and arms outstretched towards the floor, almost as if he were dangling upside down. Noticing his bottle on the other side of the room he reached out with his hand. I felt my mouth curl into a smile as the bottle flew toward him. Of course being a baby he didn't have the best hand-eye coordination, and the bottle bounced off of his head and rolled away. Luke let out a wail as he did a forward flip off the bed and landed on his ass. He had taken his first step, or fall in this case, into a larger world. And for the first time in a very long while I felt a sense of pride. 

After I had dropped off Owen Lars like the proverbial turd he is, I had planned on taking Luke to Mos Eisley and catching a transport to Alderaan as soon as possible. After all, Luke didn’t have any blood relations on Tatooine, but on Alderaan there was his twin sister. I could raise Luke on the other side of the planet in the safety and isolation of the mountain regions. As the twins aged they could at least visit with one another on occasion, and in secret. I understood Yoda’s logic about keeping the twins separated, but why couldn’t they live on opposite sides of the same world? It’s not like the Empire could blow up the whole damn planet! But as I spent some alone time with Luke I was no longer in a rush to go anywhere. 

Breaking my meditation, I heard a desperate knock at my door. I found Beru standing alone in the chilled night air. She was crying and had bruises all over her face. She leapt into my arms and clung to me. She kissed me on the lips and then dropped her cloak to the floor, exposing her naked body.


End file.
